


(let's try) this boyfriend thing

by yellowpostitman



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, because i'm me, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpostitman/pseuds/yellowpostitman
Summary: one drunken encounter changed everything for the both of them.





	(let's try) this boyfriend thing

“bribri, let’s go get some food.” jae was tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie for what would be the nth time that day. he was busy reading online comments about their recent performance and jae beside him just couldn’t stay still.

 

a second ago, he wanted boba. now it’s actual food.

 

brian wasn’t opposed to that because _it’s food._ but then again, he just couldn’t be bothered to get up from his comfortable position on the sofa—to which wonpil fought him for a while ago saying, “ _jaehyung hyung, you have favoritism._ ” after jae let brian lie down on the sofa he apparently owned because he’s the oldest.

 

“but i’m too lazy to move, hyung.” he replied, his attention still fixed on his phone. jae huffed beside him before lifting his head that was resting on brian’s shoulder seconds ago.

 

“whatever, i’m going to see if wonpil’s willing to go out with me.” the older stood up and left brian to himself on the sofa, trudging towards wonpil and sungjin’s room.

 

brian felt that ugly feeling forming at the pit of his stomach once again. he didn’t know what to make of it but he knew that he didn’t like it. he wanted to call jae back, tell him that he’ll go with the older but then a cry of satisfaction rang from wonpil’s room so the younger must have already agreed.

 

brian tried to swallow the bitter taste of disappointment at the tip of his tongue as the two went out of wonpil and sungjin’s room clad in hoodies and caps.

 

“bri, tell sungjin we’ll be out late.” was the only thing jae said to him before they left laughing about something brian had no clue what was about.

 

he felt hurt that jae was quick to dismiss him like that when before the older would actually try to physically haul brian out of the couch just to drag him someplace else. he closed the browser on his phone and threw it on the coffee table across the sofa.

 

whatever, he’s sure jae would take out something for him. it’s their _tradition_ whenever the other couldn’t make it out.

 

***

 

brian was in the middle of writing another song for the everyday6 project when jae stumbled inside their room smelling of alcohol and grill smoke.

 

“jae?” he called out to the older from where he was sitting. jae glanced at him before striding towards him with determined steps.

 

jae stopped in front of brian with just an inch of distance between them. _holy shit_ _what’s happening?_

 

“uhm, jae? is there something wron—” before he could finish his sentence though, jae’s hands went to his cheeks, eyes fixed on brian’s. the older made no move to close the distance between them but he felt jae’s gaze drifting from his eyes to his lips. he didn’t know what to feel about the entire situation. some part of him hoped for something more to happen, but then the other wanted to push jae and avoid any possible complication between the both of them.

 

“hyung, you’re drunk—” it was sudden but in the next second, jae’s lips were on his. brian froze with his eyes wide open, unsure about what to do. he knew the other was drunk and that he should push the older away but when jae sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around brian’s neck, softly tugging at the hairs on his nape, he felt his will weaken. he finally returned the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm, arms naturally wrapping around the older’s waist. he licked at the older’s lips and when jae parted his lips, brian wasted no time exploring his mouth. he relished on the soft moans that came out of the older's mouth, and  _god_ it drove him crazy.

 

he knew it was a bad decision the moment jae walked towards him, add the fact that the older was drunk. but brian’s mind wasn’t functioning at the moment, currently overwhelmed by jae’s whole presence.

 

seconds later, they parted for air. jae’s head was resting on brian’s shoulder, his breaths hitting brian’s neck. his arms were still wrapped around jae’s waist as he leaned back to his seat, trying to make sense of what the fuck just happened.

 

brian was no stranger to jae’s pretty looks. he definitely had moments wherein he would just stare at jae because _holy fuck how is he real?_ but this was a whole other thing.

 

 _‘they just made out, fuck’s sake. what happens now_?’

 

“jae, we should probably—” a soft snore interrupted him from finishing his sentence once again.  brian looked down and found jae already sleeping on his lap. he couldn’t help but smile because the older naturally pouts when he sleeps. brian decided he was done for the day and carried jae to his room next door.

 

after he changed the elder out of his clothes and tucked him in, brian left the room feeling more confused and torn because what the hell did just happen? what was he feeling about all of this? would jae even remember this in the morning? what pushed the older to do it?

 

when he reached his room, he flopped down the bed and pulled at his hair out of frustration. it had been good at the moment _and fuck jae was such a good kisser_ but also holy shit brian just kissed his best friend.

 

to brian’s eyes, jae had always been his best friend. the one he could run off to when their management was being shit about his songs again, the one he could eat comfortably with, the one he could cry on to, the one he could cuddle with on days he missed his family, the one he could laugh freely with.

 

as he lied down on his bed, his hair a mess, his lips tingling from the kiss, his hands trembling from having touched jae’s waist, and his mind all over the place.

 

brian wondered why his heart was beating so fast and why the prospect of jae being someone more than his friend was bringing a smile to his face.

 

***

 

jae woke up with a headache.

 

oh god he shouldn’t have drank that last round with wonpil. after his continuous shots, while the younger kept on asking him why he suddenly wanted to drink, everything became a blurry mess to him.

 

he remembered going home but the rest was a blank. he didn’t even know who changed him out of his clothes, how he got on his bed but he was so damn thankful because there were painkillers and water on his bedside table.

 

“jesus, bless you, whoever you are.” he mumbled, his voice scratchy as his throat was a bit dry from all the drinking he did, before he drank the whole glass of water. jae tried to sit up but his head only ached more so he returned to the warm comfort of his bed.

 

minutes later, just when jae thought he could finally go back to sleep, sungjin’s voice pierced the silence and jae almost cried because _holy fuck why was he so loud at 7 in the goddamn morning?_ he grabbed the pillow next to him and covered his whole face with it, hoping that somehow it could drown out the noise outside.

 

unfortunately, his door opened and the noise only got louder.

 

“whoever you are, please know that i am one second away from throwing this pillow at you.” his grip on the pillow loosened as he finally took a look at the intruder.

 

it’s brian.

 

he’s currently standing on jae’s doorway with an amused smile on his face, holding a tray of what must be soup and some more water. jae softened at that and opened his arms to ask the younger for a hug, and also to thank him because if brian brought all those then he must have nursed jae last night.

 

 _what a blessing_.

 

“you’re so dramatic.” brian said as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. he placed the tray on the table beside jae’s bed and walked closer to finally give jae his hug. he sighed as brian’s hands wrapped around his waist. there was a nagging feeling at the back of mind that this already happened but he brushed it off because he and brian have hugged multiple times. of course it was bound to happen.

 

“thanks, bri.” he whispered, his words weighted a whole lot more than what he just said. brian nodded as if he understood. and jae’s just so glad sometimes that brian was a man of few words.

 

they both pulled away, feeling awkward at the unknown tension (for jae) that came out of nowhere.

 

“now sit up and eat your food, sungjin wants us ready in fifteen. think you’re going to be fine?” brian asked, his hands naturally carding through jae’s locks. he stopped though when he realized what he was doing, his hand awkwardly hanging in the air. jae was confused by that but brian quickly covered it up with a disgusted look as he wiped his hand on his joggers.

 

“ew, greasy hair. go shower hyung, i had no energy to wipe your sweat off your body yesterday so you’re probably _really_ disgusting right now.” brian chuckled as he made his way towards the door. jae sat up, his sharp gaze following brian’s back.

 

“oh but you would have liked that, don’t you?” he teased the younger. brian froze at his words and jae thought he crossed the line this time. brian was really chill about jae’s inability to use his brain to mouth filter, so whenever jae would spout some flirty or stupid thing brian developed the ability to seamlessly counter jae’s words.

 

that was why brian was so fucking perfect and everything jae wanted in a man. _not that he’d tell the younger that_. also if he may say so himself, he thinks he’s doing great with all this feelings stuff and not letting brian know.

 

he was about to go apologize and say something about how it’s still the alcohol talking but brian finally let out a chuckle and looked back at jae, his face smug and teasing.

 

“wouldn't you like to know?” jae’s jaw dropped as brian winked at him before walking out of his room. _oh my god_ , what was that just now?

 

jae was still staring at his door when sungjin came pounding at it, screaming for jae to finally wake up. that snapped him out of his trance and he finally ate the soup brian brought him, although his mind was still a mess.

 

that was probably the first time brian winked at him, and god did it do wonders to jae’s heart. he didn’t know what spurred that on but he needed more of that. brian would usually ignore his attempts at flirting and skinship and yeah admittedly that hurt jae a few times but he chose to be in this situation.

 

he didn’t have to fall for his best friend, but his heart decided to defy him and bam we got lovesick jae trying to get more out of his clearly straight friend.

 

he needed another drink tonight. he wondered if wonpil would still be up for it.

 

he quickly finished the soup which kind of helped with his headache (bless brian), then immediately showered because he couldn’t take any more loud knocking from sungjin. minutes later, he was already out clad in his pink sweater, gray joggers and white cap.

 

everyone was already there in the living room, probably waiting for him and sungjin who apparently left something in his room according to wonpil. he sat beside brian, his head naturally resting on the younger’s shoulders. it was still aching but it dulled since he first woke up.

 

“you okay?” brian whispered, his hand resting on jae’s thigh. he internally freaked out at that but he didn’t let it show as he nodded and remained silent. wonpil looked curious from the opposite side of the couch, probably remembering jae’s drunken love confessions (yes, he remembered those) from last night.

 

brian’s hand never left his thigh even though sungjin finally resurfaced from his room and raised his brows at them. jae shrugged while brian wasn’t looking because his attention was on dowoon—such a mother . sungjin decided to let it be as he finally started discussing their schedule for the day which consisted of songwriting and band practice. jae was happy that it wasn’t as heavy so he could probably drag wonpil again for a drink.

 

but he was also skeptic because it was going to be so loud and naturally he wasn’t opposed to that but his head would probably die on him.

 

“do you want me to go talk to sungjin hyung? i could tell him you’re not feeling well so that you could skip out of practice.” someone was suddenly talking in his ear and jae flinched at that. he immediately relaxed upon hearing brian’s familiar deep voice though. also, how many times was the younger keen on killing him today. brian wasn’t this touchy before, was the world finally ending?

 

“i’ll be fine. i don’t want to miss out.” he replied, keeping his head down so as to avoid brian’s piercing gaze and to also hide the red that pooled at his cheeks. god brian’s morning voice could really get to him sometimes.

 

“okay then. just tell me if you don’t feel well.” his next move would have probably surprised everyone in the room if they were paying attention to the pair, but they weren’t so only jae was surprised.

 

brian held his hands.

 

brian “don’t touch me” kang held his hands briefly, squeezing it once before he let it go and returned his attention to dowoon.

 

jae didn’t even know how the hell he was going to react. he was dumbfounded and was even more confused than he was earlier that morning.

 

so he did the most logical thing he could think of that moment and stood up to put distance between him and brian. he sat beside wonpil and began talking to the younger about all sorts of things. wonpil clearly was surprised to be taken out of his conversation with sungjin but he entertained jae who had a crazed look on his face. he must have sensed the urgency in jae's actions.

 

he could still feel brian’s gaze on him but he was keen on ignoring the younger. any more of whatever those things were from brian and jae would probably end up dead, his heart beating crazily fast.

 

it wasn’t too long before their manager ushered them out of the dorm and towards the jyp building to finally get started on writing the songs for the month of april. jae decided not to participate on this one, also because the three—namely, sungjin, brian, and wonpil had already been working on something and jae was sure they would come up with a great song again.

 

he was just playing with his phone when brian sat down beside him, his head resting on jae’s shoulder like he did to the younger a while ago. jae spared him a glance and the younger looked so tired that jae couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

 

“you okay there, bri?” he asked, dropping his phone in favor of listening to the younger’s incoming rants—if there was.

 

“there’s just something that’s been bugging me today.” brian said, his voice quiet and resigned. jae was alarmed at that, brian was upset and as much as this closeness was making his heart race he felt bad for the younger. he sat up straight which caused brian to lift his head from jae’s shoulder, he faced the younger.

 

“wanna tell me about it?” he asked as he ruffled brian’s hair. trying to keep the atmosphere light although brian was clearly distraught about something jae couldn’t even pinpoint because their song just got approved so that meant less work for the younger. that should be a good thing right?

 

“do you—do you remember anything from last night?” brian asked, his eyes focused on jae, searching for something the other couldn’t possibly provide because last night was a blank to him.

 

he tried to recall his actions from going home drunk to sleeping on his own bed but he couldn’t come up with anything. should he ask wonpil if he knew anything? was that blank moment the reason why brian was upset? _oh no_ what did jae do?

 

“i’m sorry, bribri but i don’t.” he told brian. the younger’s lips formed a smile that was somehow melancholic and for some reason jae felt guilty. _what’s he missing out on?_

 

“i figured.” brian’s figure was slumped and he wanted to cheer the younger up but he had no idea what even happened.

 

“what did i do? did i vomit on you? did i pester you? did i ruin your songwriting notebook? did i break your guitar? brian i’m—” he spoke continuously, anxiety filled him. he didn’t like seeing brian sad and the fact that it’s because of something he did that he couldn’t even remember. he could feel tears forming at his eyes but brian’s wide eyed expression stopped him from bawling out.

 

“hey, hyung. it’s okay. it’s not your fault. let’s just forget about it.” the younger brought him closer to his body and hugged jae who relaxed in brian’s hold. he didn’t know why the words made him feel even sadder but he just let brian sway their bodies slowly, humming tunes to help calm jae.

 

their serene peace was broken when wonpil came and tugged jae to record his part of the song. he stopped though upon seeing both of their expressions. they both looked upset about something and wonpil thinks he had an idea what it was about.

 

“jaehyungie hyung, let’s go.” wonpil’s voice prompted him to let go of brian. he stood up and followed wonpil to the recording booth, unaware of the longing expression brian had.

 

***

 

when they all got too immersed into recording and practicing their song, the day went by pretty fast. before brian knew it, it was already dark outside. their manager came in the middle of them practicing you were beautiful, telling them they could already go have dinner and go home. he was grateful because his fingers were killing him and he could see jae trying not to flinch every time dowoon’s drumsticks hit too hard on the instrument. brian had already talked to the younger but some things just couldn’t be helped.

 

“hyung—” he was just about to ask jae for sushi on the japanese restaurant near their dorm but the older beat him to it because he was already asking wonpil to accompany him to dinner. wonpil looked at him awkwardly because jae acted like he didn't hear brian.

 

he couldn’t help but feel annoyed at that. jae had been avoiding him ever since that hug before the older went off to record his part for I’m Serious. he tried reaching out by giving jae his water or getting him painkillers but the older just smiled and thanked him before moving on to talk to everyone else but him.

 

he really was getting pissed and he knew he shouldn’t be because he had no right to. jae was not his, he was everyone else’s friend too. brian didn’t know what spurred this on, the sudden skinships, the bold words, the daring winks. those were so unlike him.

 

but then he was brought back to last night and he remembered jae’s lips, jae’s thin waist, jae’s soft sighs against his lips and _fuck_ maybe he really liked his best friend.

 

he was so fucking fucked.

 

and he knew that by the way he grabbed jae by his wrist, leaving their things to the other three. he could hear the older’s protest behind him but brian kept on walking, determined to get away from that suffocating room that had _wonpil_ in it because jae would be spending his time talking to the younger again.

 

when they reached a quiet park near the building jae had finally lost it and forcibly removed brian’s grip from his wrist.

 

“what the fuck is your problem?” his eyes were blazing, anger clear in them. brian said nothing as he kept on looking at jae. he didn’t know how to explain his sudden burst of impulsiveness. his mind was clouded by anger and _jealousy_ and he couldn’t stand hearing jae laugh with wonpil anymore.

 

“younghyun, i’m talking to you.” jae’s use of his birth name snapped him out of his trance and licked at the growing fury inside him.

 

“you’re my fucking problem.” he walked closer to jae, daring the older to do anything.

 

“wow. if this was about last night then be my guest, tell me what the fuck did i do to deserve your asshole self shitting on my parade right now.” jae pushed him away, his eyes flashed with hurt but was quickly replaced by anger. jae really had his way with words and the ones he said just now just added fuel to the fire.

 

“you fucking kissed me, you idiot!” he snapped. his hands flying towards jae’s shoulder.

 

brian saw jae froze at that, his eyes wide, and his mouth open. jae didn’t say anything as he kept on looking at him.

 

“you kissed me, and you forgot about it. and you—you kept me up all night thinking about what just happened, and then the next day i see you spending all your time with someone else. and fuck jae, if you don’t like me like that say something now because last night made me realize a shitload of things i never had to think about before.” his voice visibly softened and it held a lot of vulnerability that brian never had the guts to show to anyone else but jae. the loud silence convinced him that this conversation was probably done so he gently let go of the older’s shoulder. his eyes downcast as he felt the tears slowly fill them, he swiftly turned his back at the older to avoid him catching brian in tears.

 

but before he could even take a step, jae grabbed his wrist and pulled him to turn around. brian didn’t know what the fuck just happened (that seemed to be a recurring thing with jae) but he was suddenly kissing the older. jae’s hands resting on his cheek while brian stood frozen yet again.

 

seconds later, jae pulled away and chuckled at his dumbfounded expression. his smile turned sad upon seeing the tears that fell from brian’s eyes. he gently wiped them off before kissing brian’s cheeks again. it served to pull the younger away from his trance.

 

“—what?”  he asked, his words failing him again. jae decided to rest his head on brian’s shoulder, slouching his body to adjust to brian’s figure.

 

“i’m sorry i hurt you and made you overthink about things. but i’m not sorry that my drunk self decided to kiss you because i’ve liked you for a long time now, kang younghyun.” jae said, his voice quiet but determined. brian couldn’t help but smile at jae’s words. the pain that gripped his heart had finally let go and gave way to the butterflies inside his stomach.

 

“i like you too, i guess.” he replied, voice cheeky. upon hearing him, jae lifted his head and hit brian’s shoulder. he had a pout on and brian couldn’t even stop himself from leaning in and stealing a kiss from jae which quickly turned to something more when jae angled his head to deepen the kiss.

 

and as much as brian wanted to keep this going, they were outside and that meant cameras. he pulled away from jae and pecked the older’s lips when he let out a whine.

 

“so what now?” he asked jae as they walked together towards the building, not holding hands yet but close enough for them the feel the other’s warmth.

 

“what do you mean what?” jae sleepily mumbled. brian realized how late it already was upon seeing the clock the greeted them in the lobby.

 

“do you want to do the boyfriend thing? i mean i guess i won’t be opposed to not dating you seeing as you’re really high main—” jae hit his arms again as they rode the elevator towards the practice rooms. he laughed at the offended expression on the older’s face but held jae’s hands to placate him.

 

“yeah, i think i wanna try this boyfriend thing.” jae whispered as the door opened and revealed the hallway.

 

“yeah, me too.” he replied, squeezing jae’s hands once before letting go. they smiled at each other, an understanding between the both of them, before they entered the practice room and continued on with their daily lives. this time around with lesser jealousy and more secret glances.

**Author's Note:**

> i am an hour late but this was supposed to be a valentine's fic for jaebri but i literally just started it an hour or so ago so i am sorry. enjoy reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
